L'Odyssée
by camidrena
Summary: Slash. une nouvelle enquête va empiéter sur la vie privée de Charlie et Colby.
1. Prologue

Cette fic se passe après la saison 4 de Numb3rs mais ne contient pas de spoiler sur la saison 5. elle comporte 8 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue.

pensez à reviewer si vous voulez lire la suite.

**L'Odyssée**

A peine eut-il mi un pied dans le bar que Charlie sut qu'il faisait une erreur. Ce genre d'endroit, ce n'était pas pour lui. Le bar était pourtant calme, un endroit propice pour les rencontres et c'était ce qu'il cherchait après tout. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avança jusqu'au bar où il commanda un soda sous l'œil amusé du barman. Ce dernier avait du deviner du premier coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas un habitué.

« Première visite ? Il est jamais trop tard après tout »

Préférant ne pas relever la remarque, Charlie jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'ensemble de la salle. L'endroit était plutôt plein, pourtant il était encore tôt. Il remarqua une table un peu éloignée, restée vide et alla s'y assoir. La soirée promettait d'être longue, et il espérait pouvoir en profiter un peu. Il était venu pour l'oublier après tout.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chap. 1 :**

Le corps qui s'étendait devant Don ne semblait pas vraiment mort, plutôt endormi. Une équipe de la scientifique et le légiste de garde s'occupaient déjà de prélever tout ce qui pourrait aider l'enquête. L'appartement était bien tenu pour celui d'un homme célibataire. Les deux coupes à champagnes posées sur la table basse du salon indiquaient à Don que sa première impression était la bonne, l'homme avait passé la soirée accompagné. David rentra dans l'appartement, suivi par son coéquipier.

« L'homme s'appelait Ross Evans, 35 ans. Il bossait pour le bureau, service comptabilité. Les voisins disent que c'était un homme sans histoire, pas de famille ni de petite amie connue. »

David regarda Colby, lui faisant signe que c'était à lui.

« Rien à signaler du côté professionnel. Il travaillait bien sans se faire remarquer, pas de problème avec ses collègues. J'ai eu son superviseur, il ne travaillait sur aucun dossier sensible. »

Comme toujours, Colby et David avait fait le travail de reconnaissance. Un instant il pensa à Megan, qu'aurait elle dit en voyant tout ceci ? Quoi que se soit, Don savait que la réflexion aurait été pertinente.

Le superviseur de la scientifique lui fit un signe.

« D'après le légiste, il est mort d'asphyxie, probablement étouffé par un oreiller. Il a eu des rapports sexuels avant sa mort, on a retrouvé trois préservatifs usagés. On a pas mal d'empreintes qui à première vue ne sont pas à la victime. Je vous préviens dès qu'on a du nouveau. Au fait, votre type, il est gay. »

Dit comme ça, c'était une évidence. Don regarda ses collègues, tout aussi surpris que lui.

« Bon, on va revoir les voisins en prenant ce paramètre en compte »

« Pas la peine David, si l'un d'entre eux le soupçonnait, il te l'aurait dit tout à l'heure. On rentre, j'aimerai parler à ses collègues »

La victime travaillait dans le même bâtiment qu'eux, deux étages plus haut. Son poste de travail était un des mieux rangé de l'étage, ce qui était habituel selon ses collègues. En fait, bien qu'il travaillait à Los Angeles depuis trois ans, ses collègues ne le connaissaient pas beaucoup. Ross Evans était un homme plutôt renfermé, calme et méticuleux. Il faisait son travail, point.

De retour à son étage, Don passa se chercher un café avant de rejoindre ses collègues en salle de conférence.

« Le rapport préliminaire du légiste vient d'arriver, on aurait rien de plus aujourd'hui. Il confirme la mort par asphyxie et les rapports sexuels, notre homme est un dominant. La mort est estimée à cinq heure du matin. La scientifique a besoin de plus de temps. »

Colby afficha des relevés de cartes bancaires au tableau, certaines lignes étaient surlignées.

« Apparemment, il passait toutes ses soirées dans le même endroit. L'Odyssée, sur liberty avenue. C'est en plein cœur du quartier gay, un bar de rencontre. »

« T'as l'air de connaitre ! » Lança David, pour l'embêter. Heureusement pour lui, Colby n'y avait mis les pieds qu'une fois, il y a longtemps. Il ne se sentait pas près pour un coming out forcé.

« Très drôle Sinclair. Don, j'ai aussi ses relevés de portable. Rien depuis hier, vers 5 heures il a reçu l'appelle d'une Donna Evans, c'est sa sœur. Elle vit à Seattle, il va falloir que quelqu'un la prévienne. »

« Je m'en occupe. Toi et David allez dans ce bar, peut être que quelqu'un l'aura reconnu, lui ou l'homme qu'il a ramené. »

L'Odyssée était ouvert, comme tous les autres bars du coin. Le quartier gay était le seul endroit ou les boites vivaient 24h/24. Bien sur, leur entrée ne passa pas inaperçue. Les deux agents fédéraux avaient bien conscience de ne pas être les bienvenus. Colby alla directement vers le barman alors que David essaya en montrant la photo à divers clients d'obtenir une information intéressante. Sans vraiment y parvenir.

Colby ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que l'homme était plutôt sexy. Environ vingt ans, un peu trop jeune pour lui, mais sexy.

« Salut Beau gosse, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Et voilà qu'il se faisait draguer. S'il n'avait pas été en service, et surtout accompagné de David, Colby serait peut être entré dans son jeu. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, il ne pouvait pas.

« Laisse tomber ton numéro de charmeur. Cet homme, son visage te dit quelque chose ?

« Oui, je le connais. Un vrai Don Juan, il rentrait avec un homme différent à chaque fois. Faut avouer qu'il est plutôt bien foutu, et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondinets baraqués, les mecs dans ton genre en somme. »

« Et hier, il est rentré avec qui ? »

« Ca je sais pas, je bossais pas hier. C'était Marc qui était de service, il sera là à partir de 20 heures. »

Colby ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus s'éloigna du bar, un peu brusquement peut être parce qu'il heurta quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui.

« Matt ? C'est pas possible. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. »

Leur accolade, qui resta très amicale ne passa pas inaperçue, surtout pas aux yeux de David, qui lui fit un grand sourire amusé, un de ceux qui voulait dire : tu vas en entendre parler. Le lieu pouvait prêter à confusion aussi. Et puis Matt était un ex à Colby, du temps où il était dans l'armée. Bien sur, David ne pouvait pas le savoir. D'ailleurs un coup de téléphone avait détourné son attention.

A peine s'était il séparé de Matt que Colby entendit David l'appeler, et rien qu'au ton de sa voix, ça paraissait sérieux.

« Ecoute mec, je bosse là. Voila ma carte, tu m'appelles ? »

« Ca marche ! »

Il sortit rapidement du bar.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe David ? »

« C'était Don, la scientifique a trouvé des empreintes sur les emballages de préservatifs. Ce sont celles de Charlie. »

« Charlie ? Merde. »

« Oui, comme tu dis mec. Don veut qu'on passe chez lui le chercher. Il va l'interroger au central, histoire qu'on puisse rien lui reprocher. Il faudrait mieux éviter qu'on nous retire l'affaire. »

Colby avait senti dès le début que cette affaire avait quelque chose de bizarre, sans arriver à dire quoi. Maintenant, il savait que cette affaire allait vraiment être problématique. Charlie était encore loin d'être accusé de meurtre, mais il avait passé la soirée avec la victime. Des mecs croupissaient en prison pour moins que ça.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chap. 2 :**

David et Colby firent une pause en arrivant devant la maison des Eppes. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment ils allaient présenter l'histoire à Charlie, et encore moins à Alan.

En appuyant sur la sonnette, Colby sentait un poing dans son estomac. Dans la voiture, il avait regardé encore les photos de Ross Evans. Il ne pouvait pas nier que l'homme lui ressemblait un peu : même carrure, même couleur de cheveux, même employeur. Il n'avait quasiment pas revu le mathématicien depuis leur séparation, cinq semaines auparavant. Charlie avait mal vécu la perte de son accréditation, il avait préféré rompre avec l'agent fédéral prétextant que leur couple prenait de l'eau depuis l'arrestation de Colby.

Ce dernier savait à quel point Charlie avait mal prit le fait qu'il lui ne lui ait jamais parlé de sa mission d'infiltration, et lui-même n'avait jamais vraiment approuvé la décision de Charlie de continuer à voir Amita. Ils s'étaient simplement éloignés, mais l'amour était resté. En tout cas, du côté de Colby.

Alan ne mit pas très longtemps à ouvrir la porte. Il tenait une tasse de café dans sa main et son journal plié sous son bras.

« Excusez nous de vous déranger Alan. » Commença David.

« Non, vous ne dérangez pas. Entrez. Ca fait longtemps que vous n'étiez pas passés. »

Non, pas depuis l'arrestation de Charlie. Pour Colby en tout cas, et probablement pour David aussi.

« Qu'est ce que vous devenez ? »

« On est sur une nouvelle affaire, et il faudrait qu'on parle à Charlie si vous plait. »

« Charlie ? Ils lui ont rendu son accréditation ? C'est génial. Il dort encore, il est rentré tard, je vais le chercher. »

La joie d'Alan faisait plaisir à voir. Il avait toujours aimé voir ses fils travailler ensemble, peut être parce qu'ils ne s'entendaient que comme ça.

Colby était désolé de devoir casser les espoirs d'Alan.

« En fait, nous aimerions entendre Charlie comme témoin. A quelle heure est il rentré ? »

« Dans les environs de 6 heures ce matin je crois, un peu avant que je ne me lève. Il a passé la nuit à l'université, à corriger des copies. Quelque chose s'est passé à l'université ? »

« Je suis désolé, on ne peut pas vous en dire plus. »

« C'est vrai. Ne soyez pas désolé Colby. Je vais chercher Charlie, servez vous un café en attendant si vous voulez. »

La cafetière était posée sur la table du salon. Les deux agents se regardèrent un instant, aucun ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Alan redescende, annonçant que son fils suivait.

Charlie portait un de ses polos dans lesquels Colby le trouvait terriblement sexy. Il était à peine réveillé, et ça se voyait. Après tout, il avait eu une longue nuit et il n'était pas encore midi.

« Salut Charlie. » Ce dernier répondit d'un signe vers David, mais n'adressa pas un regard vers Colby.

« Il parait que vous voulez me parler d'une affaire. »

« Ross Evans est mort ce matin » Colby prit une photo du dossier et la tendit vers Charlie.

« Don veut te poser quelques questions. Il va falloir que tu nous suives au central s'il te plait. »

En dehors des chiffres, la mémoire de Charlie était très fluctuante. Colby avait bien vu que son ex n'avait pas reconnu l'homme sur la photo au premier abord, et son changement d'attitude après.

« Charlie, il y a un problème ? »

Bien sûr, Alan avait remarqué que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« C'est rien papa. C'est juste que j'ai parlé à cet homme hier soir. Je vous suis les gars. »

Nerveux, Charlie emboita le pas des agents fédéraux en direction de leur voiture. Il agissait comme un zombie, il en avait conscience. Cet homme, il s'était réveillé à ses côtés et pourtant il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

_Charlie n'était pas __assis__ depuis plus de cinq minutes quand un type vint l'abordé. Il devait avoir __à__ peu près le même âge que lui, mais semblait bien plus __sûr__ de lui que Charlie. __C__'était un habitué des lieux, à sa façon de parler, Charlie le devina facilement. Il se présenta comme tel, et son baratin devait être une habitude lui aussi, parce qu'il sembla vide de tout sens à Charlie. S'il avait encore un doute sur le bien fondé de sa présence ici, il savait maintenant qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Alors Charlie s'excusa, prétextant attendre quelqu'un et sortit. _

_L'air frais lui fit du bien. Jamais encore il n'avait __mis__ les pieds dans un bar gay, même à l'époque __où__ il avait envisagé de vivre pleinement sa bisexualité. Aucun taxi ne faisait la queue pour ramener chez eux les clients ayant trop bu, pas le bon quartier. Il décida de marcher quelques pas en direction d'une rue plus fréquentée par les hétéro__s__._

_« Tu as l'air perdu. »_

_Au début Charlie se dit qu'il allait simplement partir, mais la curiosité le poussa à se retourner pour voir qui lui parlait. Au premier regard, il ne pu s'empêcher de noter une ressemblance physique assez __prononcée__ avec Colby. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il décida de lui laisser sa chance. L'agent fédéral lui manquait vraiment, et toutes ses tentatives pour l'oublier dans les bras d'Amita avaient échoué. C'était pour ça qu'il était venu après tout, pour oublier l'autre homme et pouvoir reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée lorsque l'ex militaire était entré dans sa vie._

Colby avait prit le volant. Charlie savait à quel point c'était stupide de l'éviter, de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Son frère allait lui poser des questions, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui répondre, il avait besoin de l'aide de Colby. Après tout, ce dernier lui avait promis de l'aider face à son frère si un jour celui-ci découvrait quelque chose, mais c'était avant que le mathématicien ne l'envoie balader.

Arrêté à un feu, Charlie remarqua que Colby avait bougé le retro central, le réglant sur son propre visage. Le silence devenait pesant, Charlie voulait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il en était de même du côté des agents fédéraux. Finalement le silence fut brisé par la sonnerie d'un portable. C'était Don, et David lui annonça qu'ils arriveraient dans moins de 10 minutes. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Comment il est mort ? »

« Asphyxie. »

Charlie se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ? » Aucune émotion ne filtrait dans la voix de son ex, Charlie ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser.

« Non, je l'ai rencontré hier. Il m'a payé un coup à boire, il était sympa et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai suivi chez lui. »

« C'est normal Charlie, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

Colby essayait de le réconforter. Il savait que Charlie n'avait jamais vraiment accepté son côté gay. Et puis il avait pris une décision, celle de rester au côté de celui-ci quoi qu'il arrive, même si ça devait révéler leur relation passée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Don pensait de tout ça, aucun d'eux deux ne le savait.

Vous avez aimé? pensez à le dire, c'est pas long et ça fait plaisir


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chap. 3 :**

Ils avaient laissé Charlie s'installer dans une des salles d'interrogatoires et avaient rejoint Don dans la salle de réunion.

« J'ai eu la sœur de Evans au téléphone, elle ne savait même pas que son frère était gay. Elle doit arriver à L.A. dans la soirée. Comment va Charlie ? »

« Il est déboussolé Don. D'après ce qu'il a dit, il a rencontré Ross Evans pour la première fois hier soir. »

« Ok David. Et à l'Odyssée, ça a donné quoi ? »

« Personne ne se souvient d'Evans. J'ai le nom du barman qui travaillait hier, j'irai le voir tout à l'heure »

Don fit un signe de tête, puis il se dirigea vers la cafetière. Après en avoir rempli deux tasses, il alla directement dans la salle où était Charlie. Il proposa une tasse à son cadet, qui la prit plus pour avoir quelque chose dans les mains qu'autre chose.

« Charlie, on a retrouvé tes empreintes sur un emballage de préservatifs chez Ross Evans. Evans est mort durant la nuit. Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions, la première étant à quelle heure tu as quitté l'appartement ? »

Le professionnalisme de son frère lui faisait mal, il ne le regardait même pas. Tout ce que Charlie voulait, c'était un peu d'encouragement.

« Il devait être 5 heures, un peu avant. »

« D'accord. J'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce que tu as fait hier soir, jusqu'au moment ou tu es rentré chez toi. »

« Je suis parti à la fac vers 6 heures, pour corriger des copies. Avec Amita on devait se retrouver vers 7H30 au restaurant mais elle a annulé alors j'ai décidé de sortir tout seul. C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans ce bar, j'y suis resté même pas dix minutes avant de ressortir. Ross m'a abordé sur le parking, il m'a offert un coup à boire et j'ai accepté. On est retourné dans le bar, pendant une heure environ puis il m'a proposé de finir la soirée chez lui et … »

Le ton de Charlie avait été hésitant durant toute sa description. L'interruption provoquée par l'ouverture de la porte était la bienvenue. Il entendit Colby derrière lui murmurer quelque chose à son frère, puis la porte se refermer. Don revint s'assoir en face de lui.

« Continue s'il te plait »

« Je suis repartit un peu avant 5 heures, je me suis arrêté dans une brasserie ou j'ai prit un café pour réfléchir et je suis rentré à la maison vers 6 heures. »

« Il va me falloir l'adresse de la brasserie, et aussi le nom de la compagnie de taxi que tu as pris. »

« D'accord Don. »

Charlie voulait dire autre chose, mais le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, son frère était déjà sortit.

Don se rendit directement dans la salle vidéo, d'où ses deux collègues avaient suivit l'interrogatoire.

« Que dit le rapport de la scientifique ? »

« Alors, Evans a bien été étouffé par l'un de ses oreillers, ils ont retrouvé des cellules épithéliales masculines non identifiées pour l'instant dessus, probablement celles de l'adversaire. Les trois préservatifs usagés ont révélé les mêmes donneurs : Charlie et Evans. De même ce sont eux qui se sont servit des coupes de champagne mais le tueur présumé a bu à la bouteille. On a son ADN, mais il n'est pas fiché comme délinquant. La scientifique essaie les autres bases de données. »

« Bien, Charlie est donc hors de cause. Dites lui qu'il peut rentrer, on va aller voir le barman. David, continue de fouiller dans la vie d'Evans, voir ce que tu peux trouver.»

Don n'avait jamais cru son frère coupable, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre le moindre risque et maintenant que les preuves le couvraient, Don se sentait mieux. Mais il allait devoir avoir une conversation avec lui, après, lorsqu'il aurait réussit à digéré le fait que son frère soit gay et qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait assez confiance pour lui en parler. Il ne savait même pas comment il était sensé réagir.

« Le barman, Marc Bell, il n'habite pas loin de chez ton frère. On pourrait le raccompagner. » Colby fit une pause avant de reprendre « Je peux comprendre que cette histoire te surprenne, mais c'est ton frère et il a juste besoin de savoir que tu ne le détestes pas. »

« Ok, dis lui qu'on le dépose. Je te rejoins en bas. »

Charlie jouait nerveusement avec le stylo lorsque Colby ouvrit la porte.

« L'ADN prouve que ce n'est pas toi qui a tué Ross Evans, alors on te raccompagne chez toi. »

« Don doit me détester. »

« Non, laisse-lui juste un peu de temps. Charlie, tu n'as rien fait de mal dans cette histoire, alors arrête de t'en vouloir. On y va, tu viens ? »

Colby avait espéré que mettre les deux frères dans la même voiture les obligeraient à se parler, mais la radio fut la seule à émettre son opinion, et se fut sur les prévisions météos.

La voiture s'arrêta finalement devant le domicile des Eppes, Charlie en descendit, suivit de près par Colby qui voulait lui parler sans que Don n'entende ce qu'il allait dire.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin, quand tu veux. »

« Merci »

Si l'agent fédéral était pleinement conscient de la présence de son superviseur à coté d'eux, Charlie semblait l'avoir oublié lorsqu'il prit Colby dans ses bras. Même si ça ne dura qu'un court moment, Charlie en avait besoin et c'est un peu plus léger qu'il rentra chez lui.

De retour dans la voiture, Colby préféra prendre les devant :

« Ecoute Don, je sais pas comment tu te sens face au fait que ton frère soit bi, mais je sais où lui en est. Il ne l'assume vraiment pas parce qu'il a peur de vous blesser toi et ton père, mais il ne peut pas se battre contre. »

« Tu as l'air de mieux connaitre mon frère que moi. »

Pas de colère dans sa voix, pour l'instant du moins. La situation, toutes ces révélations ne plaisaient pas à Don, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer tout ça.

« Non, je le connais juste d'une façon différente. » Repris Colby.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu sais qu'il aime aussi les hommes ? »

« Depuis presque trois ans. »

Oui, quasiment depuis son arrivé à L.A. Il se revoyait encore aider Charlie à ranger les dossiers d'une affaire qu'ils venaient de finir, ils étaient à la fac, dans le bureau du professeur. Ils discutaient, heureux de leur réussite, et Charlie s'était penché vers Colby et l'avait embrassé, comme ça sans prévenir. Charlie lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit ce jour là, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait regretté.

« Prends la prochaine à droite, c'est là qu'habite Bell. »

«Colby, tu es gay toi aussi ? » La question ne le surprit pas, Colby s'y attendait.

« Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde ! »

A défaut d'être gentille, la réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. Elle disait clairement, oui je le suis et c'est pas tes oignons. Que Don aime ou pas, c'était autre chose, les faits eux étaient là.


	5. chapitre 4

**Chap. 4 :**

Ce ne fut pas Marc qui ouvrit aux agents fédéraux, mais sa femme. Elle les conduisit vers son mari, affairé dans le jardin entre le barbecue et deux enfants qui réclamaient l'attention de leur père.

« D'habitude les flics me convoquent chez eux quand ils veulent des infos sur un client. Qui s'est attiré des ennuis cette fois. ? »

« Pour commencer Mr Bell, nous sommes agents fédéraux et c'est maintenant que nous avons besoin des ces informations, pas dans trois jours, lorsque vous aurez réussi à vous libérer quelques minutes entre deux obligations familiales pour passer nous voir. »

Que Don ait choisi de passer sa colère sur un autre que lui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Colby, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Bell n'y était pour rien, et que lui avait été poli avec eux.

« Lui c'est Ross, je ne sais pas son nom. Un habitué, tous les soirs, il repart avec un type différent, comme la plupart des habitués. Hier, il est reparti avec un nouveau, la trentaine, brun. Le genre fils à papa qui a abandonné sa copine pour tirer un coup avant de repartir dans sa petite vie tranquille. J'en vois pas mal des types dans son genre, et celui-là, il ne repassera pas au bar, ils le font jamais. »

Don n'avait pas vraiment appréciez la façon dont le barman avait parlé de Charlie, Colby l'avait bien remarqué. Les points sérés, le corps près à bondir mais qui se retient. Colby lui-même aurait bien dit quelque chose, mais il savait que Marc avait raison. Alors il enchaina.

« Il a déjà eu des problèmes ? »

« Oui, pas mal. Des petits copains jaloux pour beaucoup, rien de bien méchant. Mais un coup, il m'a parlé d'un ex violent, qu'il a laissé derrière lui en arrivant à L.A. Je sais rien de plus sur ce type.»

« Très bien Mr Bell, merci de nous avoir aidé. »

Colby suivit Don jusqu'à la voiture. Il souhaita au passage une bonne journée à sa femme, et aux enfants. Ils avaient l'air tellement insouciants qu'il aurait aimé prendre un peu de leur insouciance pour lui.

Au bureau, David était pendu au téléphone, essayant d'obtenir un document auprès du tribunal de Portland. La personne qu'il avait au bout du fil ne semblait pas pressée de trouver le document en question. Liz Warner arriva à son niveau en même temps que les deux agents.

« Je suis passée à la brasserie, la serveuse se souvient d'y avoir vu Charlie, il est arrivé un peu avant elle vers 5 heures et est resté au moins une heure. La brasserie est à un bon quart d'heure à pied de l'appartement de Ross Evans. La compagnie de taxi a confirmé aussi. »

« Merci Liz. Don, je lui ai demandé un coup de main sur cette affaire, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Sinon, Evans a déposé une plainte pour violence domestique contre un certain Bill Davis, et une ordonnance de restriction à été établie. J'essaie d'avoir la copie de la plainte et de localiser Davis mais ça prend du temps. »

« Ok, préviens-moi dès que tu as du nouveau. »

« Comment il va ? » Voulu savoir Liz dès que Don eu le dos tourné.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il est resté assez froid avec tout le monde depuis ce matin. »

« Et Charlie ? »

« Il a peur d'être rejeté par sa famille. »

A côté d'eux, David laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, il avait obtenu gain de cause. Après avoir remercié son interlocuteur, il couru vers le fax et appela Don.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réuni en salle de réunion, David se lança.

« L'ordonnance interdisant à Davis d'approcher Evans n'était valable que trois ans, mais Evans l'a fait renouveler il y a trois mois, sous prétexte que Davis continuait à le harceler. J'ai retrouvé sa trace, il est à L.A. depuis cinq jours. Et comme il n'a jamais été vraiment arrêté, son ADN n'est pas dans le fichier. J'ai contacté le juge, il nous envoie un mandat. »

« Bien David, on va le chercher. Colby et Liz, continuez à fouiller dans la vie d'Evans, on ne sait jamais. »

Les recherches ne menèrent à rien de plus. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de plus jusqu'au retour de leur collègue, accompagné de leur suspect qui ne semblait pas heureux d'être là. Et sa bonne humeur ne s'améliora pas au cours de l'interrogatoire. Davis n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, et encore moins qu'on l'interroge sur sa vie privée. Son premier excès de violence arriva environ une heure après le début de l'interrogatoire, ce qui surprit à peine Don et David. Pour sa part, Colby attendait près du téléphone l'appel de la scientifique qui confirmerait la culpabilité de leur suspect.

Sauf que lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner, ce n'était pas le labo au bout.

« Matt, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre… Ce soir, bien sur. Je pense être libre vers 20h, alors rendez vous à l'Odyssée… D'accord, à ce soir. »

« C'est qui ce Matt ? »

La voix de Charlie le fit sursauter un coup. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« C'est un ami, il est de passage en ville. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me suis rappelé d'un truc. Quand je suis sorti de l'appartement de Ross ce matin, il y avait un type dans le couloir. Il m'a dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un, c'est peut être lui. »

Colby prit une photo de Davis dans leur dossier. « C'est lui ? »

« Oui, c'est bien ce type. »

« Don est en train de l'interroger. »

« Alors il faut peut être mieux que je rentre. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Charlie. »

Charlie se força à ne pas se retourner vers Colby alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur. Il aurait aimé savoir s'il le suivait du regard ou non, s'il s'intéressait encore à lui. S'il était passé c'était parce qu'il s'était rappelé de l'intrus, mais aussi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de rester chez lui, à faire face aux questions de son père. Le pire avait été lorsqu'Amita était passée. Elle avait débarqué avec toute la fraicheur qui la caractérise, et son innocence aussi, et Charlie n'avait pas pu lui mentir plus longtemps. De toute façon, son frère était probablement déjà au courant, alors il avait préféré lui dire en personne que leur relation ne mènerait à rien parce qu'il était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et après son départ, il s'était rendu au siège du FBI dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à son ex, peut être de renouer avec lui. Mais c'était trop tard, il venait de le comprendre.

_Le mouvement du corps contre lequel il s'était endorm__i__ le réveilla. Le __radio réveil__ indiquait 4h27. __Ce radio réveil__, cette chambre, il n'était pas chez, ni chez Colby, ni chez Amita. L'homme à __côté__ de lui revenait de la salle de bain, la lumière de cette pièce allum__ée__ lui permis de voir la silhouette de l'inconnu. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à __se__ souvenir de son nom, Charlie se rappelait maintenant parfaitement de l'homme._

_« Réveillé ? Prend une douche si tu veux, après il va falloir que tu partes. »_

_Charlie acquiesça et se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une tasse de café l'attendait __à côté des flûtes__ de champagne de la veille. _

_« Pourquoi tu t'es séparé de ton ex ? Colby, c'est bien ça ? »_

_« Oui, comment tu sais ça ? »_

_« Tu m'as appelé comme ça cette nuit, plusieurs fois. »_

_« Désolé »_

_« Le __sois__ pas. Ca arrive tout le temps. Alors ? »_

_« Incompatibilité d'emploi du temps. Et puis il m'a men__ti__. »_

_« Il t'a trompé ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Alors c'est du pipo tout ça ? Sérieusement, pourquoi ? »_

_Charlie ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi répondre._

_« Je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que tu n'assumes pas le fait d'être gay, tu as réalisé à un moment que tu tenais plus à lui que tu le voudrais et ça t'a fait peur. »_

_« T'es psy aussi ? »_

_« Non, juste observateur. Des mecs comme toi, j'en vois beaucoup. Je voulais en venir à ça : Te prends pas la tête, si tu l'aimes, c'est tout ce qu'il faut. »_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chap. 5 :**

Finalement Colby avait eu la confirmation de la scientifique, et Davis avait fini par avouer. Il avait sonné juste après le départ de Charlie, Ross avait ouvert sans se méfier. Dès qu'il avait vu son ex débouler dans la pièce, il s'était précipité dans la chambre, à la recherche de son arme de service mais il l'avait rattrapé avant.

Après avoir fait mettre Davis en détention provisoire, Don avait donné à son équipe sa soirée. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait. Lui-même hésita un instant entre rentrer chez lui directement, ou bien passer voir son frère pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

« Excusez-moi ? Agent spécial Don Eppes ? »

Il ne connaissait pas la femme en face de lui, elle avait l'air un peu perdue et tenait un sac de voyage dans sa main.

« «Je suis Donna Evans, la sœur de Ross. On s'est parlé au téléphone tout à l'heure. Vous vous souvenez ?»

« Melle Evans, toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère. Que faites-vous ici ? »

« C'est l'institut médico-légal qui m'a dit de m'adresser à vous pour avoir des informations sur l'enquête. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ? »

« Non Melle rassurez-vous. L'assassin de votre frère vient d'avouer. L'enquête est close. »

« Et est ce que je peux vous demander qui.. »

« Bien sur, il s'appelle Bill Davis, lui et votre frère ont vécu en couple à Portland. Davis est un individu violent, il a frappé votre frère à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne se décide à le quitter et à venir refaire sa vie ici. »

« Je ne le savais pas. En fait, je crois que je ne connaissais pas vraiment mon frère, finalement. C'est vraiment une impression étrange. Merci pour ces informations. Est-ce que vous connaissez un hôtel pas trop cher dans le coin ? C'est la première fois que je viens à L.A. » Donna montra son sac de voyage, comme pour appuyer ses dires.

« Pas de problème, je peux même vous y conduire si vous voulez. »

« C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps. »

« Non vraiment, ça ne me dérange pas. Venez. »

Don se sentait beaucoup de point commun avec cette femme, le principal était celui de redécouvrir son frère.

« Vous savez si Ross voyait quelqu'un ? »

« Il semblerait que votre frère était un habitué d'un bar de rencontre appelé l'Odyssée et qu'il aimait les aventures sans lendemain. »

« Vous avez un frère Mr Eppes ? »

« Oui, mais appelez moi Don. »

« D'accord Don. Comment vous réagiriez si vous découvriez comme ça qu'il est gay et qu'il a passé la dernière nuit de sa vie avec un inconnu ? »

« Je l'ignore Mlle Evans. En fait, il se trouve que mon frère était l'inconnu en question et que j'ignorais qu'il était gay encore ce matin. (Il fit une pause) Nous sommes arrivés. »

Donna commença à descendre, avant de refermer la porte, et de se tourner vers Don.

« Je sais que ce n'est surement pas mes affaires, mais vous lui avez dit quoi à votre frère ? »

« En fait rien, j'ignore même quoi lui dire. Nous n'avons jamais eu des rapports faciles. »

« Nous non plus, et pourtant aujourd'hui je voudrais plus que tout au monde que mon frère soit encore vivant pour lui dire que je l'aime, et que son homosexualité n'y change absolument rien. Votre frère est en vie, vous devriez en profiter. »

« Merci. »

Donna descendue, il se dirigea vers la maison de son frère. Il était presque minuit, mais la maison était encore éclairée.

En entrant, il ne pu pas ne pas remarquer les éclats de voix de son père. Ce dernier lui tomba dessus alors qu'il venait d'arriver.

« Ah Don, tu tombes bien. Peut être que toi tu arriveras à quelque chose avec ta tête de mule de frère. Depuis que Colby et David sont passés le chercher ce matin, il est vraiment bizarre. Figure-toi qu'il a rompu ses fiançailles avec Amita, sans raison, qu'il passe son temps à se lamenter sur la perte de son grand amour, comme si c'était elle qui l'avait quitté et il refuse de m'adresser la parole. »

« Calme toi papa, je vais aller lui parler. Où il est ? »

« A ton avis, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? »

Dans le garage, c'est toujours là bas qu'il se réfugiait en cas de problème. Il se plongeait dans un problème de maths, et ses équations devenaient toute sa vie. Au moins Don savait ça de son frère, les équations, c'était toute sa vie.

En arrivant dans le garage, il frappa symboliquement à la porte. Son frère était au milieu de la pièce, les tableaux noirs étaient restés vides et il tenait son téléphone dans sa main. Et surtout, il pleurait. Sans dire un mot, Don s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, pour le réconforter. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de geste entre frères, mais ça lui avait paru naturel.

« Tu ne me détestes pas alors ? »

« Non Charlie. Je voulais m'excuser aussi pour mon comportement aujourd'hui. J'étais un peu perdu, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Voilà, je suis désolé. »

« Merci. »

« A qui tu téléphonais ? »

« A quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi, et que j'ai bêtement chassé de ma vie. J'avais fait des calculs tu sais Don, et ils disaient tous qu'avec Amita ça serait plus facile, dans tous les aspects de la vie. Pourquoi ça a pas marché alors ? »

« Parce que tes calculs, ils oubliaient l'essentiel : l'amour. C'est qui, tu sais, l'homme qui a prit ton cœur ? »

La question était peut être un peu maladroite, mais ça faisait plaisir à Charlie que son frère s'intéresse lui malgré ça.

« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais, alors je préfère ne rien dire. »

« C'est Colby ? »

Le regard étonné de son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il avait raison.

« Il me l'a plus ou moins laissé sous entendre tout à l'heure. »

Ce n'était pas le cas, il venait juste de réaliser en fait. Au moins son esprit d'enquêteur fonctionnait encore un peu, parce qu'être passé à côté de ça mettait quand même un sacré coup à son ego.

« Je l'aime, mais c'était devenu difficile et j'ai pensé pouvoir l'oublier. Et aujourd'hui, c'est lui qui préfère m'oublier. Il a dit qu'il préférait qu'on reste amis. J'avais pas compris pourquoi Amita n'a pas aimé que je lui propose ça tout à l'heure, mais maintenant si. »

« Ca va aller Charlie, ce soir c'est dur mais la vie va continuer et tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre. Tu devrais aller dormir, la journée a été longue. »

« Et papa, tu lui a dis quoi ? »

« Rien, c'est à toi de le faire. Et je serai avec toi. »

« Merci Don. »


	7. Chapitre 6

Merci de prendre le temps de commer cette fic Ali-Chan. l'histoire est terminée, alors ne t'inquiète pas je la posterais en entier.

**Chap. 6 : **

Don les avait libérés assez tôt pour qu'il ait le temps de passer se doucher avant de rejoindre Matt à l'Odyssée. Matt faisait partie de ces hommes desquels il avait été séparé par l'armée et qu'il avait fini par oublier parce que c'était plus simple comme ça. Leur relation avait toujours été facile, peut être parce qu'elle ne se basait sur rien d'autre que le sexe, mais plus facile que celle qui venait de se finir avec le mathématicien.

Matt était déjà là, il l'attendait au bar. C'était Marc qui était de service, et ce dernier l'avait bien sûr reconnu du premier coup d'œil.

« Vous buvez pendant le service agent spécial Granger ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Colby prenait la bière que Matt lui offrait.

« Je ne suis plus en service. Je me demandais, elle en pense quoi votre femme de ce boulot ? »

« Elle préfère que je me fasse draguer par des mecs que des blondes décolorées avec un décolleté plus profond que le grand canyon. Vous l'avez retrouvé, le type qui a tué Ross ? »

« Il est en prison. Bonne soirée. »

Colby suivit Matt vers une table un peu éloignée.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu deviens ? » Matt lui montra sa main, une alliance dorée l'ornait.

« Félicitation ! Et moi qui pensais que c'était un rencard. »

« Non, je suis fidèle à mon mari. Il est pilote de ligne, c'est un ancien soldat. Je travaille au LAX (aéroport de L.A.), dans la sécurité. Et toi, tu as choisi le FBI ? »

« Oui, pas question pour moi d'arrêter le terrain. Pas encore en tout cas. »

« Et tu ne vois personne si tu t'attendais à un rencard. »

« En fait, c'est plus compliqué. Je voyais quelqu'un, un type qui ne s'assumait pas et qui a rompu quand c'est devenu sérieux. J'aurais du m'y attendre, mais voilà. »

« Désolé. Tu me racontes. »

Colby aurait préféré parler d'autre chose, mais il avait besoin de se confier et il ne voyait pas à qui d'autre il pourrait le faire. Alors, il lui raconta son histoire, dans les grandes lignes en tout cas. Matt était différent du sergent un peu barge et complètement insouciant qu'il avait connu. Peut être l'amour avait-il ce pouvoir, en plus de celui d'être compliqué.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que les deux anciens soldats se remémoraient leur souvenir commun, un énième coup de téléphone de la part de Charlie fit vibrer le portable de Colby. Il décida de prendre l'appel, jouer à la politique de l'autruche n'avait pas que du bon.

Il s'excusa auprès de son ami, et décrocha. Charlie commença à parler à peine eut-il décroché.

« Colby, je voulais te dire que c'est fini avec Amita, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'avenir pour elle et moi parce que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi mais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ta façon d'être avec moi, je me suis dit que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être,… »

Charlie s'embrouillait dans ses propres paroles, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux et qu'il ne parlait pas de mathématiques.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » Demanda Colby, tout en ayant peur d'entendre la réponse.

« Colby, je t'aime et j'aimerais, si tu veux bien, qu'on essaie à nouveau, de sortir ensemble et »

« Non Charlie, je suis désolé. Il faut que tu passes à autre chose, on a déjà essayé deux fois et ça n'a rien donné. Les choses ne seront pas différentes cette fois ci, on peut tout simplement rester amis. Maintenant je vais te laisser, je suis avec quelqu'un. »

Il raccrocha sans laisser à Charlie le temps de parler plus. Matt s'avança vers lui, il avait entendu la conversation.

« C'est courageux, mais stupide. Tu sais, si vous vous aimez, alors vous êtes déjà un couple. »

« Très spirituel, c'est de qui ? »

« Mon conseiller conjugal, avant le mariage, on a fait une thérapie pour être bien sûrs de nous. »

« Merci Matt. Il est tard, je vais rentrer. Content de t'avoir revu, on reste en contact. »

« Il y a intérêt. Bonne soirée. »

En s'allongeant sur son lit, Colby regarda encore son téléphone, le doigt sur le bouton rappel, mais sans arriver à appuyer dessus. Il finit par jeter son portable à l'autre bout la pièce et il essaya de s'endormir.

Bien sûr, son portable n'avait pas survécu au choc et ce fut des miettes qu'il récupéra le lendemain. Il espéra que personne n'avait essayé de le joindre et se promis de passer le changer dans des délais assez bref. Mais pas avant un bon petit déjeuner. Machinalement, il mit en route sa machine à café, et voulu sortir une tasse du placard. Celle de la veille était encore dans l'évier, ses doigts se posèrent donc sur celle que Charlie avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Il la regarda, puis la remis à sa place et décida de laver l'autre. Il se demanda s'il avait vraiment bien fait d'envoyer balader Charlie, parce que l'idée ne lui semblait plus aussi bonne alors qu'il buvait son café, seul dans sa cuisine.

Don hésita avant d'appuyer finalement sur la sonnette. Il était là pour avoir le point de vue de Colby sur une histoire qui ne le regardait même pas au final : celle que son agent et son frère avaient ensemble.

« Don. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non Colby, j'aimerais juste te parler. Si c'est possible. »

« Entre. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« C'est à propos de Charlie en fait. Il m'a raconté votre histoire, et son coup de téléphone d'hier. »

« Tu perds ton temps Don, ce qu'il y a entre Charlie et moi, ça ne regarde que nous. Et en plus, s'il t'a réellement tout dit alors tu sauras que c'est lui qui à voulu qu'on se sépare, deux fois déjà. »

« Il a laissé tomber Amita pour toi, et les maths parce qu'il n'y croit plus. Il a dit que ça n'avait plus d'importance. »

« Charlie ne peut pas vivre sans les mathématiques, ça lui passera. »

Colby montra à Don la direction, pour lui la conversation était terminée.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Chap. 7 :**

Alan s'inquiétait pour son fils cadet, de plus en plus. Ça faisait maintenant 22 jours que Charlie avait décidé de donner un autre sens à sa vie, et d'oublier les maths. Il n'avait pas compris toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ça, bien que ses fils lui aient tout expliqué.

Larry quittait à l'instant la maison. Devant lui, comme devant beaucoup d'autres, Charlie avait fait bonne impression. Il avait semblé heureux et confiant dans son choix, il lui avait dit qu'il fallait simplement qu'il cherche quelle direction allait prendre sa vie à partir de maintenant. Mais Alan n'était pas dupe, il avait surpris son fils à plusieurs reprises devant ses tableaux vides, une craie à la main mais n'osant pas se lancer. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son cadet retrouve confiance dans son don naturel, mais au lieu de ça il s'enfermait dans le silence.

Alan n'avait rien dit lorsque Charlie lui avait annoncé qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, parce qu'il restait son fils, et qu'il l'aimait peu importe sa sexualité. Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme que son fils avait repoussé et qui lui manquait tant, mais il savait que Don avait fait tout son possible de son coté pour aider son frère. Et que ça n'avait rien donné.

Alors Alan avait décidé de se lancer lui-même à la recherche de cet homme pour lui parler, ça ne devait pas être si compliqué. Après tout, ses deux fils étaient de bons enquêteurs, chacun dans leur domaine. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer. Le répertoire du portable de Charlie était plein de numéros d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas et il ne se voyait pas les appeler tous, les uns après les autres. Le journal des appels ne l'aida pas non plus, il n'était pas sûr que Charlie ait reparlé à cet homme durant ces trois dernières semaines. Il se retrouvait au point mort, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire. Il lui aurait fallu l'aide d'un vrai enquêteur, mais il ne voulait pas demander à Don, celui-ci ne ferait que le dissuader de continuer. Alors il décida d'en demander à quelqu'un d'autre : David ou Colby. Peut-être qu'eux accepteraient de l'aider.

Arrivé au bâtiment fédéral, Alan se dirigea directement vers les bureaux des deux agents. Ils étaient tous les deux devant leur ordinateur, occupé à il ne savait pas quoi. Il les salua d'un air le plus naturel possible, et demanda à voir son fils. Bien sûr Don n'était pas là, il était au tribunal en train de témoigner, Alan avait choisi de venir à ce moment pour cette raison.

Comme Alan l'avait pensé, les deux hommes cherchèrent à avoir des nouvelles de Charlie.

« Il dit qu'il va bien, mais je ne sais pas trop. A ce sujet justement, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider. J'aimerais savoir qui est l'homme que… »

Alan avait beau avoir accepté l'idée que son fils soit gay, certains mots avaient encore du mal à sortir de sa bouche.

« Ni Charlie ni Don ne veulent me dire qui il est, et j'aimerais lui parler. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui c'est. »

Ennuyé, David prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé Alan, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous. »

« C'est rien, je comprends, David. Je ne risquais rien à demander. Mais si vous aviez pu, comment vous auriez fait ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, le plus simple aurait peut-être été de voir ses appels. Vous cherchez un numéro que Charlie a beaucoup appelé, sans lien apparent avec son travail, ni au FBI, ni à la fac, et qui n'apparaît plus sur le dernier mois. Mais je ne vous ai rien dit, bien sûr. »

« Bien sûr David, merci. »

Alan parti, Colby demanda : « Tu penses qu'il a une chance de le retrouver ? »

« J'en sais rien, encore faudrait-il qu'il puisse avoir accès aux factures du portable de Charlie. C'est un long travail mais il a l'air décidé. Et puis ça vaut peut être le coup. Qu'est ce que tu as Colby, tu es bizarre ces derniers temps ? »

« C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais déjeuner, je rentre dans une heure. »

Colby couru vers l'ascenseur, espérant qu'il arriverait à rattraper Alan. Il n'était plus dans le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il y arriva, mais Colby pu voir sa silhouette s'éloigner sur le trottoir à sa droite. Il n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il devait tenter quelque chose. Colby fini par le rattraper alors qu'Alan s'apprêtait à monter dans un taxi.

« Alan, si vous avez un peu de temps, je crois que vous voulez me parler. »

Alan le regarda surpris « Alors c'était vous ? »

Colby n'aimait pas vraiment être dévisagé de cette façon, bien que ni colère ni dégoût n'était visible dans les yeux d'Alan. Le chauffeur du taxi, impatient, lança un « C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?» à Alan, qui rompit le contact et laissa partir le taxi.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent dans un bar-resto rapide qui se trouvait à proximité de l'endroit où ils étaient. Alors que la serveuse amena leurs cafés, Colby se décida à prendre la parole.

« Comment va vraiment Charlie ? »

« Pas bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a renoncé aux mathématiques ? »

« Parce qu'elles lui ont menti. Il a fait des calculs, qui lui ont dit que son futur se ferait avec Amita, les chiffres disaient que tout se passerait bien et ça n'a pas été le cas. »

« Il vous l'a dit ? »

« Non, c'est Don. Ça va faire deux mois qu'on est séparés, et je ne lui ai parlé que le jour où Evans est mort. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez savoir d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop Colby, j'essaie juste de comprendre mes fils. Charlie a abandonné tout ce pour quoi il croit, et Don refuse de me parler dès que ça touche son frère. »

« Ca va passer Mr Eppes, de toute façon je quitte la ville le mois prochain, j'ai demandé ma mutation et ils me renvoient à Washington. Les choses iront bien mieux après. »

« Vous partez ? A cause de Charlie ? »

« Non, pas seulement. Je ne suis venu à L.A. que pour m'infiltrer dans un réseau d'agents doubles. Je suis resté après son démantèlement parce que j'avais une vie ici et des amis, et un amant. Depuis l'affaire Evans, Don ne me voit plus que comme le responsable des problèmes de son frère, dès que David saura que je suis sorti avec lui, il m'en voudra de l'avoir encore trahi, il pensera que je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Et Charlie, c'est une page tournée dans mon cas. Le problème de Charlie, c'est qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de se tromper, ni des échecs. Ca lui passera, avec du temps et votre soutien. »

« Peut être, mais j'aimerais que vous lui parliez, s'il vous plait. »

« Pour lui dire quoi Mr Eppes ? »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Alan. Dites lui, je ne sais pas ce que vous pourriez lui dire mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez. Lorsque sa mère est morte, Charlie s'est renfermé sur lui-même de la même façon qu'il le fait aujourd'hui, il s'est plongé dans des calculs impossibles pour oublier sa peine et je l'ai laissé faire pendant un temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il a perdu la foi dans les chiffres, et sa famille est incapable de l'aider. S'il vous plait Colby. »

« Il faut que je retourne travailler. Je vais réfléchir à ce que vous m'avez dit »

Alan avait dit beaucoup de choses, et une principalement restait dans la tête de Colby, oui, il fuyait. Il fuyait ses problèmes, le regard de Don qui essayait de faire de son mieux pour aider son frère, et il fuyait Charlie. Parce qu'à chaque qu'ils se revoyaient après une rupture, ils finissaient par se remettre ensemble. Matt lui avait dit que ça avait été comme ça avec son mari avant, et puis il avait simplement accepté leur couple et les choses avaient été mieux après. Il les avait vu, Matt et son mari, et Colby devait avouer qu'il enviait leur bonheur.

L'après midi passa lentement aux yeux de Colby, d'autant plus lentement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Une fois arrivée l'heure de rentrer chez lui, il avait pris une décision, il parlerait à Charlie, il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette situation.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chap. 8 :**

Charlie était assis sur son lit, il tenait entre ses mains son dernier livre, celui où il développait pour un large public sa formule qui mesurait l'amitié. La formule qu'il avait appliquée à Colby avant d'être sûr qu'il était effectivement de leur côté malgré son arrestation pour haute trahison. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su que Colby ne mentait pas, et il lui en voulait de ne jamais lui avoir parlé de cette mission même s'il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Les mathématiques avaient eu raison ce jour là, elles avaient toujours raison, alors pourquoi avaient-elles menti en ce qui concernait son futur. Peut être comme Don l'avait dit, parce qu'elles ne prenaient pas en compte l'amour.

Les coups frappés doucement à sa porte le firent sursauter. Ça devait être son père qui s'inquiétait pour lui, encore. « Entre. Colby ? Comment tu es rentré ? »

« Salut Charlie, c'est ton père qui m'a ouvert. On peut parler ? »

« Bien sûr, assieds-toi. De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? »

Colby resta debout, Charlie se rassit sur son lit, juste devant lui.

« Je sais pas trop, de toi. Pourquoi est ce que tu as laissé tomber les maths ? »

« Parce qu'elles m'ont menti. »

« Je sais déjà ça, Don me l'a dit. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas tout, dis moi Charlie ? »

« Tu as parlé à Don. »

« Oui, à ton père aussi. Ils sont inquiets pour toi, et moi aussi. Alors ? »

« C'est un peu stupide, mais je me disais que s'il fallait que je refasse ma vie autant tout changer. Et puis, je savais, ou plutôt j'espérais que tu viendrais. »

Colby ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait bien sûr envisagé ça, que Charlie ne l'ai fait que pour le faire réagir, mais il ne l'avait pas retenu comme une raison possible. Mais c'était logique après tout, Charlie fonctionnait encore comme un enfant dans tellement de domaines. Charlie faisait un caprice en se rebellant contre tout ce qui fait ce qu'il est, parce qu'il doutait et pour attirer l'attention.

« D'accord Charlie, mais il y a des choses dans la vie auxquelles on ne peut pas tourner le dos. Ton don en est une. L'amour en est une autre aussi. »

Colby s'approcha doucement, il s'assit à coté de lui et lui prit la main. Charlie leva les yeux vers lui, et l'embrassa. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement de temps. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Colby vu qu'il avait les yeux un peu humides, alors il serra Charlie dans ses bras. Puis il recommença à l'embrasser, il posa sa main sur la hanche de Charlie et la fit remonter vers son tee-shirt, doucement pour apprécier chacun de ses gestes, mais aussi pour laisser le temps à celui-ci de dire non s'il ne voulait pas le suivre dans cette voie. Mais Charlie trouvait la voie en question très intéressante, et décida pour sa part de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il enleva à Colby sa chemise, puis son tee-shirt, puis le sien.

« On a tout notre temps Charlie, calme toi. »

« T'avais qu'à pas commencer. »

Amusé, Colby décida donc de s'attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Alors que Charlie s'allongeait sur le lit, Colby commençait à défaire son pantalon, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Mais c'était sans compter sur le téléphone de Colby qui choisit ce moment pour rappeler aux deux hommes la présence d'un monde extérieur. Colby se leva, regarda l'appelant et décrocha. Il acquiesça deux ou trois fois à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

« C'était Don, on a une affaire. Je suis désolé Charlie, il faut que j'y aille. »

« Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ? »

« Non, j'en ai pas l'intention. »

« Alors c'est bon. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça arrive »

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que le boulot les interrompait, mais d'habitude Charlie finissait par le rejoindre. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne serait pas le cas.

« Une dernière chose Charlie, demain, tu as intérêt à aller à la fac assurer tes cours ! »

« J'irai si tu m'embrasses encore avant de partir. »

Colby avait fini de se rhabiller. Il l'embrassa et partit. De son côté, Charlie prit son temps pour redescendre dans le salon où son père regardait la télé.

« J'en déduis par ton sourire que les choses se sont arrangées. »

« Oui, les choses se sont arrangées papa. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si peu agréable à vivre ces dernières semaines. »

« C'est oublié, à condition que tu invites Colby à manger ici ce week end, on fera un barbecue. Il est temps que j'apprenne à vraiment le connaître parce que quelque chose me dit qu'il va passer beaucoup de temps ici. »

**Epilogue :**

Trois mois avait passé depuis la réconciliation entre Colby et Charlie, trois mois sans aucun nuage dans leur couple. Alors ils avaient compris que cette fois, c'était la bonne. Ils avaient fini par laisser leurs doutes de côté, et s'étaient investis à fond dans leur relation. Et puis, on leur avait mis la pression aussi. On, c'était à peu près tout le monde : Alan et Don, David à qui Colby avait fini par dire la vérité, et Larry qui avait accepté, en philosophant sur la rencontre entre les étoiles.

Aujourd'hui, tout ce petit monde était réuni chez les Eppes. Don avait décidé d'organiser un repas pour son anniversaire et il avait invité tout le monde chez son frère prétextant que son appartement était trop petit. Ce qui n'était pas faux en même temps.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans la salle à manger, Don revenait de la cuisine avec du champagne pour tout le monde. Ils prirent tous une coupe et trinquèrent à l'anniversaire de Don et à la réalisation de tous ses vœux de bonheur, à lui et à tous ses invités. Charlie se rapprocha de Colby, il voulait le sentir près de lui alors qu'il souhaitait une vie heureuse avec son amant. Il sentit la main de Colby se glisser dans la sienne. C'était la première marque d'affection de Colby en public, et Charlie sentit à ce moment que son vœu s'était déjà réalisé.


End file.
